


star shining down above you

by angstlairde



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aurora Borealis, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Yavin 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: The deep blue sky is partially obscured by the tall trees’ thick branches, but what sky they can see is glittering with stars. Rey gasps, so quietly is barely more than an exhale, and Poe glances back at her briefly, her head tilted far back, the starlight tracing a path down her neck. Poe swallows, and turns her head back to the forest in front of them.“Come on,” he says, unable to talk much louder than a whisper. “Just a little further.”...."can we take one step closer" + "I want to kiss you"





	star shining down above you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intothenowhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothenowhere/gifts).



> Ta da!!! I've been meaning to.actually write this, and now you have it. Hope you enjoy!

“ _Rey_ ,” Poe whispers, touching her shoulder. He knows she probably isn’t asleep, so he doesn’t feel bad about this. 

Rey rolls over almost immediately, and looks up at him, her hazel eyes wide. In the soft light of Yavin IV’s moons, she looks… well beautiful is one word for it.

“Something wrong?” She asks, just as quiet as him, mindful of the other Rebels asleep in the extra room with her, including Finn, Rose, and Jess.

Poe smiles a little at her unconcerned tone and shakes his head. It’s not like she really needs to ask, but he appreciates that she asks anyways.

“No, nothing’s wrong. I wanna show you somethin’,” he says, holding out a hand to her. Rey doesn’t hesitate to take it - he feels likes he made a jump to lightspeed when she does - and he pulls her up, putting a steadying hand on her waist when she wobbles. “All good?”

Rey nods once, firmly, and steps around the sleeping bags so quietly, Poe wonders if she’s even walking at all. She pauses in the doorway and turns to look at him. She raises an eyebrow. She doesn’t have to say anything, because he knows she means _coming?_

Poe follows her footsteps, and he feels her hand slide into his as they make their way out of the house. His thumb slips across the backs of her knuckles as they enter the warm night air. 

The deep blue sky is partially obscured by the tall trees’ thick branches, but what sky they can see is glittering with stars. Rey gasps, so quietly is barely more than an exhale, and Poe glances back at her briefly, her head tilted far back, the starlight tracing a path down her neck. Poe swallows, and turns her head back to the forest in front of them.

“Come on,” he says, unable to talk much louder than a whisper. “Just a little further.”

Rey lets him lead her through the forest, through paths he knows like the back of his hand. The path they take climbs upward, and he has to release her hand. The lack of contact makes him ache acutely.

She never asks where they are going, through he can tell she is curious, but it makes something fiercely proud spike in his chest at her trust.

Finally, they reach their destination, and he pushes a branch aside for her with a grin.

“Welcome to the most spectacular spot the side of the galaxy,” he says with a sweep of his arm. They’re standing on an mosy outcropping, overlooking one of Yavin IV’s lakes, but the most beautiful thing is the green and purple lights pulsing in the sky.

Rey’s mouth drops open. She starts to take a step, but stops.

“Can we take a step closer?” She asks, hardly audible.

“Yeah,” Poe replies, unable to take his eyes off her in the shifting light. She steps forward until she right on the edge. Rey reaches a hand behind her, fingers wiggling a little bit and Poe takes the cue. He takes her hand, and step next to her.

He watches Rey, watches her throat flex as she swallows, counts the freckles under her eyes, and watches as she her lips part and she tilts her head to look at him.

Her pupils are wide, whether from the dark or… something else, he’s not sure, and her tongue darts out to slide across her bottom lip.

They’re so close, he can feel her breath wash across his face.

“I want to kiss you,” she breathes, and Poe swallows, tracing a finger down the side of her face.

“Then do it,” he says.

Rey tips foward, and their first kiss is barely more than a press of open mouths together. She pulls back, her eyes half-lidded, and Poe’s hands flex on her hips. He doesn’t remember putting them there. Her eyes dart across his face before landing back on his lips. Then she leans back in, and she kisses him with more purpose. One of Rey’s hands tangle in his hair, and the other slides beneath his jacket and grasps the material of his shirt to pull him even closer, until their hips line up, and the only thing separating them are clothes.

Poe pulls her impossibly closer with his hands on her hips, and breathes a groan into her mouth when she pulls on his bottom lip with her teeth. Her hand in his hair tightens when he sweeps a hand up her spine and back down. They only break apart when breathing becomes an absolute necessity, and even then they don’t go far. Poe’s hands stay spread on her back, and Rey softens the hand in his hair, almost petting his scalp.

Their harsh breathing sounds defeaning, and Poe runs his nose along her’s as he catches his breath.

“I'va actually been wanting to do that for a while,” he confesses, with a breathless laugh, and Rey does the same.

“So did I. I’m glad you showed me this.”

Poe smiles, and he feels like he’ll never be happier than he is in the moment. Right now, he has everything he ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> So originally, i was going to have Poe say, i want to kiss you, but i feel like there aren't enough fics where rey initiates the kiss. I fee like she would be the one to do it, not poe, because he thinks he has "issues" (he does) and he's not "good enough" (he is) so he'd just be pining from a distance you know? Anyway lemme know what you think!


End file.
